Prozess gegen Ludwig XVI.
Ludwigs des XVI. Königs-Proceß. Verhör. Vertheidigung. Urtheile. Wir haben schon im vorigen Monatsstücke die Erscheinung Ludwigs vor dem National-Convente, am 11 December, angezeigt. Hier müssen wir noch anführen, daß man den unglücklichen Monarchen nicht einmal davon Nachricht gegeben hatte, daß er an diesem Tage vor dem Convente erscheinen sollte, und er in völliger Ignoranz darüber war. Dieß beweißt der Bericht, den der wachthabende Municipal-Beamte am 12ten December der Gemeinde von Paris abstattete. "Als Ludwig um 8 Uhr (berichtete er) den General-Marsch schlagen hörte, so fragte er, was das bedeuten habe. Der Municipal-Beamte antwortete, er wüßte es nicht. Als man Pferde unter im Hofe des Tempel-Thurms trampeln hörte, fragte Ludwig wieder, was dieß andeuten sollte? Der Beamte antwortete wiederum, daß er es nicht wüßte. Ludwig wollte mit seiner Familie frühstücken, fand sie aber in der ängstlichsten Unruhe, da sie ebenfalls nicht wußte, was vorgienge. Als aber nachher eine Schaar bewafneter National-Garden in den Hof eingetreten war, so sagte der Municipal-Beamte dem Könige endlich, er würde einen Besuch vom Maire erhalten, er müsse sich aber von seiner Familie trennen, weil der Maire nur ihn allein sprechen würde. Ludwig erwartete den Maire mit der ruhigsten Gelassenheit, erkundigte sich nach seiner Gestalt, Größe, und andern gleichgültigen Dingen, und fragte endlich: wissen Sie, was der Maire mir zu sagen hat? -- Er wird es Ihnen selbst sagen, antwortete der wachthabende Municipal-Beamte. Ludwig setzt sich in einen Lehnstuhl, und bleibt eine Stunde lang so sitzen, in tiefe Gedanken versenkt, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Endlich erscheint der Maire, und kündigt dem Könige an, daß der Convent ihn an seinem Gitter erwarte, und er ihn dahin begleiten werde. Er lieset ihm darauf das Decret vor: "daß Ludwig Capet vor dem Gitter des Convents erscheinen solle, um auf die ihm vorgelegten Fragen zu antworten." Ich heiße nicht Ludwig Capet, (sagt der König) meine Vorfahren haben diesen Namen gehabt; aber mich nannte man niemals so. Uebrigens ist dieß eine Folge der Behandlungen, die ich seit 4 Monaten von der Gewalt erleide." Es war halb ein Uhr, als Ludwig in den Wagen stieg, von dem Maire und zwey Municipal-Beamten begleitet. Er beobachtete den ganzen Weg über ein fast ununterbrochenes Stillschweigen. Eine große Thräne benetzte einmal sein Auge. Der Zug gieng langsam, unter einer starken Escorte von Cavallerie, Infanterie, und Artillerie. Das Volk war nicht zahlreich auf den Strassen. Es schien sich dieses Aufzugs zu schämen, und man hörte nicht ein beleidigendes Wort. Es war schon nach 2 Uhr, als Santerre, der Brauer, und General der National-Garde, die Ankunft Ludwigs, den man in einem Zimmer warten ließ, dem National-Convente anzeigte. Der Präsident gab Ordre, Ludwig Capet vor das Gitter zu führen, wo man jedoch einen Stuhl hinsetzte. Die größte Stille herrschte im Saale. Der König hatte einen langen Bart, und einen alten gelblichen Rock von Calmouk an. Er sah, beym Eintritte, im ganzen Saale und auf den Gallerien mit ruhiger Miene umher. Ein Augenzeuge drückt sich darüber in seinem Schreiben so aus: -- "Ich habe Ludwig den XVI. am Gitter vor dem Convente gesehen. Welch ein schreckliches und trauriges Beyspiel des Wechsels der menschlichen Größe! Dieser Prinz hat dabey eine Standhaftigkeit, eine Stärke des Geistes, eine Klugheit gezeigt, die jedermann in Erstaunen setzte. Man bewunderte die sanfte Würde, die Ruhe, die Gelassenheit, die er bey dieser harten Scene bewieß, und besonders die Präcision seiner Antworten auf die lange Befragung, über Artikel, wovon er vorher nichts wußte, und wovon jeder Gegenstand, jedes Wort ihn tief verwunden mußte. Wie viele Menschen würden an seiner Stelle sich so betragen haben! Keine Klage, keine Niedergeschlagenheit, kein Stolz, keine Affectation -- eine kalte gelaßne Gleichgültigkeit, mit sanfter Würde -- so zeigte sich Ludwig. Er zeigte bey allen Fragen nicht die geringste Verlegenheit, nicht die geringste Schwachheit, er antwortete mit Simplicität, Mäßigung, und bewundernswürdiger Präcision. -- Die schlechte Kleidung, in der man ihn, mit aufgerollten Haaren, in einem langen Barte sahe, machte dieses Gemälde noch mehr interessant, und der Gedanke -- das ist der König -- das ist, ach! wer kann alle die Empfindungen sagen, die diese Scene erweckte!" -- . Da die Fragen an den unglücklichsten der Fürsten, die eigentlichen Beschuldigungen sind, die man Ludwigen macht, und darauf alles ankommt, um richtig zu urtheilen; so folget hier wörtlich das ganze Verhör, wie es gehalten worden. Es muß als das wesentlichste von allem in der Geschichte aufbewahrt bleiben. Nachdem die Artikel der Anklage von einem H. Mailhe vorgelesen worden waren, wobey man nicht die mindeste Alteration, oder Veränderung in des Königs Gesichte bemerkte, wiederholte sie der Präsident, einzeln, wie folget: Frage. "Ludwig, das Französische Volk klagt Sie an, eine Menge von Verschwörungen angestiftet zu haben, um die Tyranney einzuführen, und die Freyheit zu vernichten. Sie haben den 20sten Junius 1789 die Seßionen der constituirenden Versammlung unterbrochen, welche sich daher in einem Ballhaus hat versammlen müssen. Was haben Sie darauf zu antworten? Antwort. Damals war kein Gesetz über diese Sache gegeben. Frage. Den 23sten Jun. haben Sie den Versammlungssaal mit Bajonetten umgeben lassen. Sie haben eine tyrannische Declaration gegeben, und den Repräsentanten der Nation befohlen, nach Hause zu gehen. Antwort. Wie die vorige. Frage. Sie haben lange gesucht, der Vollziehung der Gesetze, welche die herrschaftlichen Gefälle und Rechte, und die Zehnten abschaft, auszuweichen; Sie haben sich lange geweigert, die Erklärung der Rechte anzuerkennen; Sie haben das Regiment Flandern herbeygerufen und ihre Wache verdoppelt; Sie waren schuld an dem Tode mehrerer Bürger in Versailles. Der Beweis dieser Verbrechen ist in ihren Observationen vom 10ten Sept. 1789 enthalten. Antwort. Ich hatte damals das Recht, Truppen marschiren zu lassen. Nie war mein Wille, Blut zu vergiessen. Ueber die Decrete konnte ich meine Bemerkungen machen. Frage. Die Nationalkokarde ist in ihrer Gegenwart bey einem Gastmahl der Leibgardisten, mit Füssen getreten, und die weisse Kokarde aufgesteckt worden. Antwort. Es ist falsch, das dieses in meiner Gegenwart geschehen. Nie ist es geschehen. Frage. Den 20sten Jul. 1790 haben Sie einen Eid geschworen, den Sie nicht gehalten. Sie haben Millionen ausgetheilt, um den Volksgeist zu verpesten. Sie haben eine falsche Popularität angenommen, um die Freyheit zu morden. Sie haben sich des Talon und Mirabeau bedient, um den Gemeingeist zu verderben. Antwort. Ich besinne mich nicht genau, was damals geschehen ist: aber das alles geht vor der Annahme der Constitution her. Frage. In Gefolge eines Contre-Revolutions-Plans, welchem von ihrer Hand Bemerkungen beygefügt sind, haben sie sich in die Vorstädte begeben, und daselbst Geld ausgeworfen. Antw. Mein gröstes Vergnügen war jederzeit, denen zu helfen, welche Hülfe bedurften. Aber ich hatte keine Absicht dabey, gefährliche Anschläge auszuführen. (Man sahe in Ludwigs Augen Thränen zittern.) Frage. Im Jahre 1791 hatten Sie eine Flucht vor. Den 28sten Februar waren viele Edelleute in den Tuilerien versammelt, um ihre Flucht zu decken. Antw. Diese Anklage ist absurd. Frage. Sie haben den 21sten Junius die Flucht ergriffen und sich dazu eine verfälschten Passes bedient. Kurz vorher hatten Sie der constituirenden National-Versammlung geschrieben und ihr versprochen, die Gesetze vollziehen zu lassen. Antw. Ich beziehe mich auf das, was ich in der National-Versammlung über meine Reise damals erklärt habe. Frage. Sie haben das Blutvergiessen zu Nancy verursacht und gebilligt. Sie haben mit la Fayette und dem Bischofe von Clermont eine Correspondenz geführt, welche beweiset, daß Sie die Constitution umstoßen wollten. Es ist im Marsfeld Bürgerblut gefloßen. Antw. Alles, was seit dem 14ten Julius 1791 sich zugetragen hat, kann mir nicht zur Last gelegt werden. Uebrigens weiß ich auch nichts davon. Frage. Sie haben durch bezahlte Libellisten die Aßignaten herunter zu setzen gesucht. Sie haben die Ausgewanderten beschützt, und ihnen große Summen zugeschickt. Sie haben gewußt, daß die Könige von Ungarn und Preußen sich in Pillnitz verbunden haben, um Sie wieder auf den Thron zu setzen, und Sie haben der National-Versammlung keine Nachricht von dieser Convention, als erst späte, gegeben. Antw. Ich habe diese Convention mitgetheilt, so bald ich sie kannte. Uebrigens geht dieses, nach der Constitution, die Minister an. Frage. Arles und Avignon haben Bürgerblut fließen sehen. Die Commissarien, welche Sie dahin geschickt, haben das Unglück noch vergrößert. Antw. Die Commissarien hatten ihre Instructionen. Ich kannte keinen davon, da sie mir durch die Minister vorgestellt wurden. Frage. Zu Nismes, Montauban, Jalés ist Blut geflossen, und Sie haben nichts gethan, um diesen Saamen der Contre-Revolution zu ersticken, bis der Aufruhr in den Cevennen unter Dusaillant ausbrach. Antw. Die Sachen gehen nicht mich, sondern die Minister an, welche deswegen verantwortlich sind. Ich habe ihnen deshalb alle nöthigen Befehle gegeben. Frage. Sie haben ihre Leibgardisten zu Coblenz bezahlt. Antw. Sobald ich erfuhr, daß man ein Corps Leibgardisten über den Rhein errichtete, befahl ich, nichts mehr zu bezahlen. Frage. Ihr Brüder haben die Ausgewanderten gesammelt, und sich an ihre Spitze gestellt. Erst, da es zu spät war, haben Sie sich widersetzt. Der Beweis davon liegt in einem Billet, das einer von ihren Brüdern geschrieben hat, und worin steht: Ich habe Ihnen mit der Post geschrieben. Wir sind hier zwey, die nur eine Seele, nur eine Begierde haben, Ihnen zu dienen xc. Antw. Ich erkenne die Briefe meiner Brüder nicht an. Von diesem Billet weiß ich nichts. Frage. Zu Ende des Novembers 1791 war die Armee nur 100000 Mann stark. Sie haben allso nicht gehörig für die Sicherheit des Staats gesorgt. Antw. Ich habe den Ministern alle Befehle gegeben, um die Anwerbung der Truppen zu beschleunigen. Die Verzeichniße sind in der National-Versammlung vorgelegt worden. Meine Schuld ist es nicht, wenn die Minister betrogen haben. Frage. Sie haben die Truppen zur Desertion verleitet, um sie ihren Brüdern zuzuführen. Der Beweis liegt in einem Briefe des Toulongeon an Ihre Brüder. Sie haben an den fremden Höfen keine andere Agenten gebraucht, als verrätherische Leute, wovon mehrere daran gearbeitet haben, den Frieden mit den Türken zu beschleunigen, damit die Oesterreichischen Truppen an den Rhein ziehen könnten. Dieß erhellt aus einem Briefe des Choiseul Gouffier. Antw. Das ist alles falsch. Choiseul hat die Wahrheit nicht gesagt. Frage. Zu spät, und erst da Sie im Anmarsche waren, haben Sie der National-Verdammung angezeigt, daß die Preussen an den Rhein ziehen. Antw. Ich wußte es nicht eher. Frage. Sie haben den Dabancourt zu Ihrem Minister ernannt, der ein Neffe des Calonne gewesen. Sie haben unsere Festungen von Truppen entblößt, und die Uebergabe von Longwy verursacht. Antw. Ich wußte nicht, daß Dabancourt ein Neffe des Calonne war. Ich habe nicht befohlen, die Festungen von Truppen zu entblößen. Nie hätte ich mir so etwas erlaubt. Frage. Sie haben unsere Marine zerstört. Die Officiere sind emigrirt, und andern haben Sie Abschied ertheilen lassen. Sie haben den Seeminister Bertrand beybehalten. Antw. Ich habe gethan, was in meinen Kräften stand, um die See-Officiere zurück zu halten. Den Seeminister konnte ich beybehalten, weil die National-Versammlung nicht decretirt hatte, daß er das Zutrauen der Nation verlohren. Frage. Sie haben Aufruhr und Unruhe in den Colonien erregt und unterhalten. Antwort. Wenn es jemand in St. Dominique gethan hat, so war es gewiß gegen meinen Willen. Frage. Sie haben sich als eine Stütze der fanatischen Priester gezeigt, welche den Staat im Innern zerfleischten. Sie haben fortgefahren, die Leibwache zu besolden, da sie abgedankt war. Antwort. Sie ist bezahlt worden, bis sie wieder errichtet wäre. Frage. Sie haben die Schweizer-Garde bey sich behalten, ob es Ihnen gleich die Constitution verbot. Sie haben in Paris heimliche Compagnien besoldet, welche Dangremont und Gilles commandirten. Antwort. Davon weiß ich nichts. Nie ist mir ein Contrerevolutions-Gedanke in den Sinn gekommen. Frage. Sie haben die Absicht gehabt, eine Gegenrevolution zu bewirken. Mehrere Personen haben Ihnen Plane mitgetheilt, und sich zur Vollziehung anerboten. Antwort. Wenn sich welche präsentirten, so habe ich sie immerhin abgewiesen. Frage. Wer hat Ihnen dergleichen Plane präsentirt? Antwort. Es war so unbestimmt, daß ich mich nicht besinnen kann. Frage. Was für Mitgliedern der National-Versammlung haben Sie Geld gegeben. Antwort. Keinen. Frage. Sie haben die französische Nation in Spanien, Italien, Teutschland herabgewürdigt, und die Beschimpfungen, die man ihr angethan, nicht gerächt. Antwort. Die diplomatische Correspondenz beweiset des Gegentheil. Frage. Den 10ten August haben Sie um 9 Uhr frühe die Schweizer gemustert. Antwort. Ich habe alle Truppen im Schloße gemustert, und das in Gegenwart von Municipalbeamten und Departementsgliedern. Frage. Sie haben ihre Wache in den Tuillerien im August verdoppelt. Antwort. Ich that es, weil das Schloß bedroht war; da ich constituirte Gewalt war, mußte ich es vertheidigen. Frage. Sie haben befohlen auf das Volk zu schiessen. Antwort. Ich mußte mich vertheidigen. Frage. Sie haben Blutvergießen veranlaßt und befohlen. Antw. Nein, ich gewiß nicht. Frage. Haben Sie den Septeuil authorisirt, Getraidehandel zu treiben? Antw. Ich weiß gar nichts davon. Frage. Warum haben Sie das Decret gegen die ungeschwornen Geistlichen mit dem Veto belegt? Antw. Die Constitution gab mir das Recht dazu. Frage. Haben Sie eine eiserne Thüre in einer Mauer des Schloßes machen lassen? Antw. Ich weiß nichts davon. Frage. Haben Sie noch etwas zu Ihrer Verantwortung beyzufügen? Antw. Ich begehre die Mittheilung der Schriften, auf welche sie die Anklagen gegen mich gründen, und das Recht einen Rathgeber zu ernennen, der meine Sache besorgt." - - - - - - - - - - - Nachdem sie Ludwig hinweg begeben hatte, erhob sich eine schändliche Debatte, ob man ihm auch einen Advocaten zur Vertheidigung und zum Menschlichkeit verwilligen wollte? Mit Mühe siegte die Menschlichkeit über die scheußlichste Grausamkeit, und man erlaubte dem Könige, daß er sich rechtlich vertheidigen dürfe. thumb|link=Chrétien Guillaume de Lamoignon de Malesherbes|G. F. Lamoignon Malesherbes. Als er Abends halb 7 Uhr nach seinem Gefängnißthurme, unter ruhiger Stille des Volks, außer einzelnen wenigen Stimmen, die da schrieen, daß er sterben müsse, zurückgekommen war, so wurde ihm angedeutet, daß er von nun an Niemanden von seiner Familie mehr sehen dürfe, und ganz allein bleiben müsse. Wir haben im vorigen Stücke angezeigt, daß die beyden von Ludwig erwählten Advocaten sich weigerten, seine Vertheidigung zu übernehmen. So wurde es dem National-Convente selbst berichtet. Aber man hatte einen Brief von Tronchet falsch verstanden. Dieser übernahm wirklich Ludwigs Vertheidigung. Und noch ehe dieser sich bestimmt erklärte, bot sich ein großer Mann, Herr von Lamoignon von Malesherbes zu seinem Rechtsbeystande an. Dieser 78jährige ehrwürdige Mann war ehedem Justiz-Minister bey Ludwig selbst gewesen, und verabschiedet worden. Seine große Seele dachte nicht an die ehemalige Ungnade, sondern an Ehre und Pflicht. Er, und Tronchet, und noch ein Advocat, Herr de Seze, arbeiteten nun an Ludwigs Vertheidigung. Es kostete ihnen unendliche Mühe, nur einige Anklage-Acten zur Ansicht zu bekommen, welches um so nöthiger war, da der König sehr viele gar nicht anerkannte, und für untergeschoben erklärte. Der Termin zur Vertheidigung war auf den 26sten December von dem Convente angesetzt worden. Sie baten um eine Verlängerung des Termins, da es ihnen in der kurzen Zeit nicht möglich sey, die Vertheidigung auszuarbeiten. Aber man schlug die Bitte ab. Ludwig mußte am 26 December nochmals vor dem Convente erscheinen, um seine Vertheidigung vorzubringen. Ein Herr Bourdon schlug im Convente vor, daß alle die Acten und Schriften, die von den Ministern unterzeichnet wären, und alle diejenigen, welche Ludwig nicht als ächt anerkannte, nicht sollten mit zum Gerichte gezogen werden. Aber umsonst. Indessen meldete ein gewisser Herr Septeuil, dem man für todt gehalten hatte, und geglaubt, er sey am 2ten September mit ermordet worden, sehr überraschend aus London, an den Convent, daß er noch lebe, und daß eine ihm zur Beschuldigung des Königs zugeschriebne, und mit seinem Namen versehne Schrift, ein grober Betrug sey, indem er nie eine solche Piece geschrieben habe. Die Nation konnte aus diesem Beyspiele, wie aus so vielen andern, ersehen, durch welche Mittel man sie leiten wollte. Ludwig blieb bey allen diesen schrecklichen, und grausamen Umständen sich immer gleich, immer unerschüttert gelassen, und heroisch gleichgültig. Herr von Malesherbes sagte zu einem wachthabenden Municipal-Beamten: -- "Ludwig ist nicht ein Mensch, wie andre; er hat eine starke Seele, er hat eine Energie, die ihn über alles erhebt." -- Doch blieb Ludwig Mensch. Am 19ten December reif er einen seiner Wächter, und bat ihn, sich zu erkundigen, wie seine Familie sich, in ihrem Gefängniße, befände. -- "Meine Tochter fängt heute ihr 15tes Jahr an, sagte der König, -- ach meine Tochter!" und ein paar Thränen benetzten das Gesichte des fühlenden Vaters! Der fühlende Vater blieb heroisch-gelassen im eignen Unglücke. So wurde er am 26 December wiederum vor den National-Convent gebracht. Jedoch gieng dießmal der Zug sehr geschwind, in kurzem Galoppe, von dem Tempelthurme nach dem Versammlungs-Saale. Hier trat Ludwig mit seinen Vertheidigern an das Gitter, eben so ruhig, als bey dem unbedeutendsten Vorgange. Herr de Seze hielt die Vertheidigungs-Rede, die einige Stunden lang dauerte. Alles hörte in Stille zu. Unsere Leser werden wohl nicht die Rede dazu nöthig haben, um über Recht oder Unrecht des Proceßes zu entscheiden, da schon oben die Beschuldigungen und Antworten befindlich sind. Als ein Stück der Beredsamkeit gehört sie nicht in unser Journal, und ist schon vielfach einzeln für die Liebhaber übersetzt geliefert worden. Wir führen davon hier nur an, daß die Rede zwey Haupttheile hat; der erste enthält die Gründe, welche der Angeklagte der Anklage entgegen setzt, der zweyte die Erörterung über die einzelnen Facta und Puncte. Der Hauptpunct der Vertheidigung ist eben derjenige, den wir selbst im vorigen Monate, im Journale angeführt haben, die Unverletzlichkeit des Königs, nach der Constitution, welche doch am 10ten August noch existirte, als man den König ins Gefängniß schleppte. Sehr richtig bemerkt auch der Redner, daß der Convent ihn nicht mit Fug und Recht richten könne. Ich suche Richter, sagte er, und finde nur Ankläger. Er schloß mit den so merkwürdigen, als wahren Worten: "Sie klagen Ludwig an. Sie wollen ihn richten, ihn, der niemals einen grausamen Befehl gab, ihn, der lieber von Varennes gefangen zurück kommen, als das Leben eines einzigen Menschen in Gefahr setzen wollte; ihn, der am 20sten Junius alle Art von Hülfe abschlug, und allein, mitten unter dem Volke blieb? Hört die Geschichte sagen: Ludwig bestieg den Thron im 20sten Jahre, brachte des Beyspiel seiner Sitten, Gerechtigkeit, Sparsamkeit dahin; schafte die Knechtschaft in seinen Domainen ab; das Volk wollte die Freyheit, er gab sie ihn. Man kann Ludwigen den Ruhm nicht streitig machen, daß er immer den Wünschen seines Volks zuvor kam. Doch ich will nicht vollenden, ich will der Geschichte nicht vorgreifen: denken Sie nur daran, daß diese auch ihr Urtheil richten wird!" Nach Endigung dieser Rede, sagte Ludwig selbst nur diese wenige Worte: "Man hat Ihnen nun meine Vertheidigung vorgelesen. Ich habe nichts hinzu zu fügen. Mein Gewissen ist rein, und ich versichre es, indem ich jetzt vielleicht zum letzten male zu Ihnen rede. Man hat mir vorgeworfen, daß ich habe wollen Blut vergiessen lassen. Eine solche Beschuldigung zerreißt mir das Herz." Ludwig begab sich hinweg. Er war um halb zehn Uhr im Convente angekommen, und um halb drey Uhr wieder im Temple-Thurm. Er sprach unterwegens von verschiednen gleichgültigen Sachen ganz ruhig. Der Convent aber kam in tumultuarische Debatten, indem einige behaupteten, der Convent könne Ludwigen nicht richten, das müsse das Volk thun. Endlich ward doch beschloßen, die Discußion über Ludwigs Urtheil zu eröfnen, und bis zum entscheidenden Spruche damit zu continuiren. Vom 27sten December an giengen nun die Debatten und Urtheile der Mitglieder des National-Convents fort, und am 7ten Januar, als so weit bis heute die Nachrichten aus Paris gehen, was noch kein End-Urtheil gefaßt. Die Meynungen der Deputirten im Convente und ihre Reden, deren Weitläuftigkeit viele Bogen füllen würde, reducirten sich auf dreyerley Urtheile. Nur wenige, unter denen der bekannte Rabaud war, behaupteten, der Convent habe sich übereilt, habe kein Recht, Ludwigen zu reichten, und könne seinen Fehltritt nicht anders bey der Nation gut machen, als daß er das Urtheil über Ludwig gänzlich den Urversammlungen des Volkes überließe. -- Die zweyte Parthey stimmte für Ludwigs Todes-Urtheil, aber so, daß die Bestätigung davon den Urversammlungen des Volks vorgelegt und an dieselbe verwiesen würde. Die dritte Parthey verlangte die Hinrichtung des Königs, ohne sich um das Volk zu bekümmern. Einige wenige urtheilten, man müße den König bis zum Frieden gefangen behalten, und dann verbannen. Wir wollen von jeder Parthey hier die vornehmsten Namen in der Geschichte aufbewahren. Die mehrsten sind selbst in den Journalen des National-Convents nicht namentlich angezeigt. Die vornehmsten der ersten angeführten Parthey waren außer Rabaud, noch Salles, Biroteau, Focquelez, Verniaux. Von der Zweyten, Manuel, Pethion, Buzot, Brißot, Petit, Condorcet, Guillaumart, Guadet. Von der dritten, blutdürstigen Sorte, St. Just, Barbaroux, Lequinio, Robespierre, Marat, St. André, Dubois de Crancé, Carra, Chabot, Barrere, Thuriot, Merlin. Am 6ten Januar hatten sich noch 55 anzeichnen laßen, um für Ludwigs Todes-Urtheil, und 50 für eine andre Strafe, und Verweisung des Urtheils an die Urversammlungen des Volks, Reden zu halten. Merkwürdig ists, daß keiner von allen diesen Rednern sich auf die Vertheidigungs-Rede Ludwigs, noch auf die Facto und Beschuldigungen eingelaßen, oder irgend einen Grund aus den Beschuldigungen gezogen hat. Alle haben nur im allgemeinen declamirt, und politische Gründe angeführt, keinen einzigen rechtlichen, auch nicht einmal zum Scheine. Selbst ein Mitglied des Convents machte diese Bemerkung, Herr le Cointre Puiraveau, und sagte: wenn Niemand sich auf eine Widerlegung von Ludwigs Antworten beym Verhöre, und von dessen Vertheidigung einlaßen wolle, so würde der Verdacht der Ungerechtigkeit auf den ganzen Convent ruhen. Indem sich Ludwigs Proceß im Convente in die Länge zu ziehen schien, nahm das Volk in Paris daran sehr lebhaften Antheil. Robespierre Rotte setzte alles in Bewegung, um Ludwigs Tod tumultuarisch zu fodern. Man rottete sich am 26, und 18sten December zusammen, man wollte gar die Sturmglocken lauten. Aber der Minister Roland hatte Anstalten getroffen, daß die Aufwiegler nichts ausrichten konnten, und verschiedne arretirt wurden. Andere Versuche mißlangen eben so sehr. Einige Sectionen versammelten sich, und setzten einen Schwur auf, Ludwigen zu ermorden, wenn ihn der Convent nicht zum Tode verdammte. Aber eine Parthey der Poißarden gieng in diese Sectionen, und kündigten ihnen ihre furchtbare Rache an, und zwangen sie, sich gemäßigter zu erklären. Man trieb sogar das Poßenspiel, und schickte einige Wittwen und Waisen von den am 10ten August getödteten, und einen Krüppel auf einer Tragbaare in den Convent. Die Wirkung davon war aber ein Unwille des Convents, den der Präsident mit den Worten äußerte: man würde keinen fremden Einfluß in die Berathschlagungen der Gerechtigkeit zulaßen. Verschiedne Sectionen bedrohten die unruhigen Königsfeinde mit den Waffen, wenn sie ihre Aufhetzungen fortsetzten. Zwar sahe man auch in den Straßen Bänkelredner, die Ludwigs Tod empfahlen; aber das Volk gab ihnen Zeichen der Verachtung und des Unwillens. Mehrere Umstände, selbst öffentlich gesungne Klagelieder über das Schicksal des Königs, und errichtete Anti-Jacobinische Clubs, die täglich zahlreicher wurden, machten in der ersten Woche des neuen Jahrs eine solche Veränderung in Paris, welche die Republicaner, und die Königsfeinde in Verwirrung brachte. Das Volk fieng an, sich in ganzen Truppe, an allen öffentlichen Oertern gegen den Convent, und für den König zu erklären, und heftige Drohungen hören zu laßen, wenn der Convent es wagen sollte, den König zu verurtheilen. man rief sehr häufig in den Straßen: Gardons le Roi! So waren die Umstände in Absicht des Königs, zu Paris, am 7ten Januar. Quellen und Literatur. *pj1793 Kategorie:Prozesse